Fallen Angel
by GlassRoses
Summary: Season 2: Dean came out of the car accident alive, but now he is an angel of death, sent to take the souls of those who die by supernatural circumstances. Dean must find the demon that killed his family, as well as fight the demons in himself.
1. Chapter 1: In the Darkness

**1: In the Darkness**

**This story is based on the characters and actors of the television show Supernatural, season 2. I don't know everything about the show, nor do I claim the cannon characters as my own.**

**Supernatural**

**Dean felt the impact of the truck hitting the Impala as though the force had thrown him out of his own body. He saw the glass shatter in front of his eyes, the car crumpling under the pressure of the impact as though it were a toy. Dean felt his head snap back, and that was all that he remembered. **

**Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes. He realized only moments after he woke up that he was still in the car, but the pain in his body was gone. Whatever damage the demon had done to him earlier didn't seem to matter. He turned to see who the hand belonged to, and he saw an older man, maybe in his mid 30's. He had very short black hair and soft brown eyes, with little lines around his warm smile. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans, and he looked like someone completely out of character for the circumstances. Dean asked, "Who are you?"**

"**I'm here to help you Dean," he answered.**

"**Help me what? Check on my brother Sam and my father John!" Dean shouted.**

"**They're fine, Dean. It's you who needs help," the man said.**

**Dean opened the car door to get out, then he looked ahead of him and he saw Sam and John slumped over their seats. He knew immediately that they were dead. There was something inside of him that exploded. Dean got out of the car and went to the front seat, then he pulled Sam out through the window and put him on the ground. Dean felt for a pulse, just like his father had taught him. He thought about starting compressions, but Sam's chest was crushed and blood was coming from his mouth. Dean wasn't registering what was happening. He shouted, "Dad? Sam? Come on guys, this isn't funny."**

**Neither of them answered. Dean looked at John, then back at Sam. He looked over at the truck, but the driver that had hit them, being possessed by the demon, was gone. Dean saw that the colt was gone, and everything he had ever loved had just been lost to him. He cried out into the night sky, completely unaware that he was the only one who was no longer wounded.**

* * *

**Dean stood at the grave sites of his father and brother, in a Kansas cemetery. He was the only one left alive, the only one without scarring or other injuries from the accident, and he didn't understand it. He stared down at their graves, until he heard the faint sound of someone behind him. He turned around to see the same man standing there who was at the accident site. Dean immediately asked him, "Who the hell are you?"**

"**I am Charlie, and I am your teacher and guardian, at least until you can do it on your own," he said.**

"**What does that mean?" Dean asked bitterly.**

"**Why do you think you survived the accident Dean? Your body was dead, but your spirit was still alive, so I converted you," Charlie said.**

"**Into what?" Dean asked.**

"**You are a fallen angel, or an angel of death, whatever you want to call it. You take the souls of those who have been killed under supernatural circumstances," Charlie answered.**

**Dean stared at him. This man obviously had some mental issues. "What the hell is wrong with you? My family is dead and you come here to tell me I'm some kind of angel?"**

"**I know, it sounds strange, but it's true. You know it, even though your mind doesn't want to accept it," Charlie said.**

**Dean became angry and replied, "You better leave this place before I beat you into the ground where you stand, old man."**

**Charlie laughed, making Dean even more angry. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Dean, saying, "This is Hilary Ingles. She is going to die by the hand of a demon tonight, and you are going to take her soul."**

"**Look, pops, I don't take souls, I save them!" Dean said.**

"**There will be souls that you can save, but in her case, she is meant to die by supernatural circumstances. There are some things you cannot change, Dean," Charlie replied.**

"**I don't believe that for a second. Not one damn second," Dean said. **

"**You will understand when the time is right. For now, you should get going. It's only a short way from here," Charlie replied.**

**Dean continued to get more and more angry. Charlie turned and walked away, so Dean shouted at him, "How the hell am I supposed to know where to go when all you gave me was a picture?"**

**Charlie disappeared behind some trees, and Dean realized he wasn't going to get an answer. He looked down at the picture of the girl. She had long blond hair and pretty blue eyes, but she was a little younger than Dean liked. He turned over the picture, but all there was on the back was her name. He thought about it some more, then he closed his eyes and concentrated. It just seemed to be what he felt was the right thing to do. He heard whispers around him in seconds, as though others were telling him what to do. They said to him, "520 East 2nd street."**

**He suddenly knew exactly where that was, and he knew exactly when the demon was going to be there. Dean opened his eyes, and the voices drifted away. He looked down at the picture again, but he didn't know what else to think of it. He crumpled it up and tossed it aside, saying to himself, "This is Sammy's gig, not mine."**

* * *

**Dean spent the better part of the evening and into the night in a bar, drinking to his heart's content. It was strange, it seemed like no matter what he drank, he wasn't getting drunk. He thought about Sam, and how much he missed him. How was Dean supposed to go on and kill supernatural things without his brother by his side? How would he know where to go without his father leading the way? All he had was his dad's journal to look into, the only remnant left of his father and brother.**

**Dean looked up from his drink when he felt a flutter in his chest. An old man walked by, one that was slumped over with little hair on his head and sorrowful brown eyes. The old man asked Dean, "I'm lost, sir. Can you tell me where I am?"**

**Dean seemed to know exactly what to say to this man. He told him, "Right out the front door."**

**The man smiled at him and said, "Thank you, sir."**

**He walked toward the front door, and Dean watched as the door became a bright blue light with an aura around it. The man stepped through the front door, but Dean knew that he wasn't going outside. Instead, he was going to the other side. The door stopped shining and more people came into the bar, as though nothing had been there at all. Dean thought little of it, going back to his drink and away from the thoughts of the other side. He didn't want to hear anything about death at that moment. Instead, he wanted to find some comfort.**

**He looked around the bar, and he noticed a woman toward one corner of the bar. She was drinking something that Dean hadn't seen before, and she was very beautiful, not like a woman who usually hung around in a bar. She had long brown hair that fell around her shoulders, and her eyes were an icy blue that were almost transparent. She must've been about 25-years-old, only reaching 5'5, and she wore a white tank top and jeans, with a brown jacket hanging over her chair. Dean thought about getting up to talk to her, but it was as though she noticed him. **

**Dean got the strange indication that no one else had really noticed him but this woman. He felt that for some reason, only when he talked to people or made notice of them would they really pay attention to him, like he was invisible otherwise. Somehow, this woman had seen him, because she got up just as he was thinking about going to see her. She walked out of the bar quickly, neglecting her jacket over the chair. Dean got up and went to it, picking up the jacket in his arms. He went outside, asking, "Miss? Miss?"**

**When he got out to the street, the night had already fallen, and there was no one around. He didn't even see so much as a car pulling away. This strange woman had somehow disappeared as well. Dean felt something in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that it was nearing time for the girl to die. He was going to stop it, if it took him all night. He was still a distance from the girl's house by now, so he asked himself, "Great Dean. No car and no way of getting to her house in time. What are you supposed to do now?"**

**As if on cue, he felt something coming out of his back. Two holes were produced through his shirt, and he took off his leather jacket before it went through that too. A pair of black angel wings came out and spread out wide from his back. Dean looked at them for a moment, taking in the thought of being a real angel, then he scoffed, saying, "This is pathetic."**

**He started to walk, but he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. He spread the wings out and said, "Fine, I'll jump in the air and fly like Superman."**

**He spread his wings, then he jumped up into the air and started to flap them. At first, he didn't quite catch the wind, and he fell into four trash cans on the ground. Dean rolled over, feeling where he had hit his head, but strangely, there was no wound there. He got up and spread his wings again, but this time he ran faster and jumped up into the air when the wind was picking up. He caught it, and went into the sky. Dean could see the entire town from up so high, and he enjoyed getting to see it from such a high view. Although he was still afraid of flying, he wasn't too far off the ground, so it wasn't as frightening.**

**Dean found the house where the death was supposed to happen, then he landed, still holding the jacket that belonged to the girl at the bar. When he landed, he was surprised to see the girl from the bar standing in front of the house that he was supposed to be in. He thought about how she would freak out seeing his wings, so he imagined them gone. Within seconds, they were back in his body and they were gone. He went up to the girl and asked, "Miss, is this your jacket?"**

**She hadn't turned around yet when a giant demon came out from the shadows and slammed into the girl, throwing her body into a nearby car with the strength of 100 men. The car shattered under her weight, rolling over on its side. Dean dropped the jacket and went after the demon, but it was like a shadow, and he could barely see what he was grabbing. He tried to reach for the demon's neck, but missed, and the demon slammed him into the far wall. Dean felt the wall crumble under his weight, and he did feel some pain, but not as much as he anticipated. The girl from the picture he had received earlier, Hilary, got out of her car nearby and ran over to him, asking, "Are you alright?"**

**Dean didn't have time to tell her to stop. The shadow demon was so invisible, she hadn't even noticed him until it was too late. He whirled around and punched her in the chest, crushing her ribs like they were clay. He threw her to the ground, and Dean watched as Hilary struggled to breathe. He got up and went over to her, and he seemed to know exactly what he was supposed to do. He touched her face, and he saw a golden light go from her cheek into his hand, as though he had taken her soul from her body. It was an invigorating feeling, like that of reaching the ultimate high. She looked up at him, blood coming from her ears and nose, and she said, "Thank you."**

**She drifted into death, and Dean held her for several more seconds. He didn't understand what had just happened. He was going to save this girl, not let her die. That wasn't what he had set out to do. He got up and turned around when he heard the sound of the demon behind him. He was ready to fight the demon, but the girl that had been thrown into the car earlier got out of it, unscratched. Dean couldn't believe it. White wings developed on her back, and she ran at the demon, jumping up and grabbing his neck in her hands. She turned his head sharply to the right, and the crack of his neck breaking could be heard. He fell to the ground in a heap, obviously dead, and the girl reached down and touched him, taking a black light from his body to her hand.**

"**Who are you?" Dean asked.**

"**None of your business," she answered.**

"**What did you do to that demon?" Dean asked.**

"**Forget about me, Dean," she answered.**

**She flew up into the night sky and out of sight before Dean could argue with her. He stood there, wondering what else to do, when Charlie appeared behind him and said, "You should get going Dean, there are others waiting for you."**

"**What if I don't do it?" Dean asked.**

"**Then their souls will rot in their bodies and they will become insane, or horrible serial killers, maybe worse. You can't leave a soul too long in a body, it's cruel and it isn't right," Charlie answered.**

"**I'm going to find the demon that killed my family. He will be the one next on my list to destroy," Dean said.**

"**You could try, but he's been notorious for centuries. That will have to be a long term project. Know now that your family is in a better place, and they are reunited," Charlie replied.**

"**How the hell do you know that?" Dean asked.**

"**I've been there. I know lots of things that you'll learn with time," Charlie answered.**

"**Look, you picked the wrong guy in that car accident. You should've taken Sam, he could do this gig, not me," Dean said.**

"**Sam has other things to do, you are the one chosen for this, and you need to do this, or there will be consequences," Charlie replied.**

**Dean stared at him for a moment, then he realized what he had to do. There was no way to get out of it now, he was sent to do something else with his life, and that was how it was supposed to be. Charlie pulled out a picture from his pocket and handed it to Dean, saying, "This is Karen Phillips. She is in need of your help. You should get going, she's a while from here."**

"**What? Do I just fly around to these people?" Dean asked.**

"**Flying is only when it's needed. The best means is a car," Charlie answered.**

**Charlie handed Dean some keys, and he turned around to find himself face to face with a 1964 Ford Mustang, black just like he liked it. He turned back to ask something, but Charlie was gone, so Dean concentrated on the picture, heard a location from the strange voices around him, and got into the car to go off into the night. **

**Dean was driving down the road, searching the radio for some sign of some good music like the kind he used to listen to, but he heard nothing. He flipped through the channels, mostly getting fuzz and not much else. He was set to turn it off when he passed a station and he thought he heard a voice. He went back to it, and he heard the voice again, but the voice said, "Dean."**

**Dean knew it was Sam's voice from the moment he heard it. He sat there in awe, asking the radio, "Sam?"**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching For You

**2: Searching For You**

**Karen Phillips stood inside of her house at her vanity mirror, smiling at herself. She was going to go on a date with a guy she hadn't had the courage to ask out for four months. Now that she was finally able to talk to him, she was going to spend this night looking her best, so that he would like her too. She thought for sure, if she was polite, good looking and if she smiled a lot, she would surely catch his attention. She put her brush down and looked into the mirror, smiling at her reflection. She had never felt so happy, never so great. This was the best day of her life.**

**Until she was grabbed from behind by a red skinned beast with the head of a hog and the horns of a ram.**

**He threw her to the ground, and Karen cried out, thinking that she was being attacked. The beast couldn't stand the sound of her screaming, so he took her head in his hands and snapped it back, breaking her neck. Karen's body went limp just as the door opened and Dean stepped inside. He started for the girl, but the demon put his hand out and Dean became pinned to the wall, unable to move. The demon told him, "Her soul is mine."**

**Dean struggled to get off of the wall while the beast leaned down to get a better look at the girl. He was about to take her soul when the window shattered to his left, and in came the girl that Dean had seen at the bar the day before. Her transparent blue eyes stared right at the demon, and she held up a medieval sword that was double edged. The demon smiled and gurgled, "We finally meet, Sedona."**

"**I've been waiting for this day," Sedona replied.**

"**You're too late anyway," the demon said.**

**He took a letter opener from the table and threw it at Sedona. It went into her skull, nearly slicing it in half. She pulled out the opener and said, "What was that for?"**

**The demon put out his hand and the double edged sword went into Sedona, pinning her into the wall. The demon leaned down for Karen again, but Sedona wasn't about to give up. She pulled herself out of the wall, and with the sword still in her body, she ran up to the demon and ran into him, stabbing the other edge of the sword through him. She clung to him as he took a few steps back, then he started leaning forward. Sedona said, "No, backward!"**

**The demon continued to lean forward until he slumped on the bed, with Sedona underneath him. She couldn't get herself out, with the sword still through her, and Dean was finally freed. He got off of the wall, went to Karen and put his hand on her cheek. A light came out of her and into his hand, and her soul was free. Then he got up and went to Sedona, smiling. She looked up at him with hateful eyes, not returning the humor. He laughed and said, "You look stuck."**

"**If you're going to make fun of me, you can just leave," Sedona said.**

"**Fine," Dean started to leave.**

"**Wait, Dean, please help," Sedona said, a little brashly.**

"**So you want my help now?" Dean asked. **

"**Look, just help me or leave," Sedona answered.**

**Dean went up to the sword and pulled it out, then he pushed the demon off of her. He noticed where the sword had gone in, through Sedona's stomach, and it looked like some of the demon's black blood had gotten in the wound. Sedona got up and started to leave, so Dean asked, "What, no thank you?"**

"**Bite me," Sedona answered, making Dean smile.**

**He got back to the Mustang, and when he was ready to go, he noticed his father's journal was open. He looked around, saying to himself, "I didn't open this."**

**When he looked at the page it was open to, he saw the name Ellen, along with an address. He wondered if either someone was telling him something, or if it was a joke, but decided to go ahead with it anyway. He headed in the direction of the address, hoping that he would find someone.**

* * *

**When he got to the Roadhouse, he went inside, asking, "Ellen? Is there an Ellen here?"**

**There was a man asleep on top of a bar table, but no one else was in sight. Dean looked around, thinking that this was beginning to look like a lost cause. He tapped the man's shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, you know an Ellen?"**

**The man rolled over, and put a gun to Dean's face. Two more women, one brunette and one blond, came out from the back with guns pointed at him as well. The brunette asked, "Who are you?"**

"**I'm Dean Winchester, my father told me to come find you," Dean lied.**

**Everyone put their guns down, then the brunette said, "I'm Ellen. This is Jo and Ash."**

**She pointed at the blond as Jo and the man on the table as Ash. Dean put his hand out for Ash to shake, and he did. He also had an eye on Jo, but not because he disliked her. Ellen said to him, "I thought you would've been here earlier."**

"**I got tied up with other things," Dean replied.**

**Ellen asked him, "Do you have some of your father's things? Ash here can take a look at them and help you track the demon."**

**Dean looked at the mullet that Ash was sporting, and declined, saying, "I think I can do it."**

"**Don't let my good looks fool you, I can track any demon," Ash replied.**

**Dean decided to give it a shot, because he had nothing to lose. He went to the car, got his things and brought them back. Ellen looked them over, then she handed the work to Ash. He spent some time on it, then he said, "Give me some time to look it over, and I'll get back to you with results."**

"**I've got something for you as well," Ellen went out the side door.**

**Ash left to the back, so it was just Dean and Jo. She walked up to him and asked, "So, what brings you out here."**

"**Lots of things," Dean replied.**

"**You want another reason?" she asked, watching him with fire in her eyes.**

**Dean got up and kissed her, then she jumped up on the bar to get a better feel of him. They were making out fast and furious, not taking any consideration to anyone else who may walk in on them, when Dean suddenly pulled away, saying, "I can't do this."**

"**What? Why?" Jo asked.**

"**I just can't," Dean answered, starting to leave.**

"**That isn't a good reason, Dean. Just tell me straight," Jo said. **

**Dean turned around to tell her something that he had made up, but he suddenly saw Sam standing behind her. Dean looked at him and asked, "Sammy?"**

**He started toward him, but Jo had turned around and saw no one there. She asked him, "Who are you talking to?"**

"**Sam!" Dean said.**

"**There's nobody there!" Jo replied.**

**Dean turned to look at her, not understanding why she didn't see him, then when he turned back, Sam was gone. Now Dean really wanted to leave. He started for the door, but Ellen came out at that moment and said, "I think you should take a look at this case."**

**Dean took the folder and went out the door as fast as he could, not looking back. When he got in the car, he opened the folder to see articles about some kind of a mysterious clown. He saw the name Cooper Carnival, and it gave a recent location. He started that way, trying to forget what he saw, but it was seared into his brain. He was on the road, driving wherever he could when he suddenly slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of the road. He got out, and saw a giant rock next to a lake. He started punching the rock as hard as he could, letting his knuckles crack and then heal themselves immediately so that he could break them again. **

**When he had finished punching the rock, he heard the voice of Charlie behind him say, "I'm glad you are finally trying to deal with it."**

"**What?" Dean asked, turning to face him.**

"**I thought you were never going to release that rage you had over your father and brother's death. You're making progress Dean," Charlie said.**

"**What the hell do you know?" Dean said, starting to get back to the car.**

"**I see you're going to check something out. You have a folder in the passenger seat, and it says something about an evil clown," Charlie replied.**

"**Maybe I want to help some people for once, alright?" Dean said.**

"**I have no problem with that, but know that there are others that will need you, so don't take too much time on one case when others will be on the way," Charlie replied.**

**Dean got into his car and drove off, leaving Charlie on the road. When he finally made it to the carnival, he felt better, although he was still upset about what he saw. He got out of the car and was immediately met by a little person. The man barely reached Dean's waist, and he was wearing a tux that was very nicely made. He had short black hair, a black beard, and brown eyes. He put out his hand to Dean and said, "I'm Herb, and I'm a soul catcher."**

**Dean shook his hand, but with some resistance. Herb let go and gave him an angry look, saying, "What? You think little people can't be fallen angels?"**

"**No, it's not that, I just..." Dean tried to recover.**

"**Everybody thinks they can judge others, when they haven't even properly judged themselves," Herb said, walking away.**

**Dean looked for the trailer that said the name of the owner, Cooper, then he knocked on the door. An older man opened the door and led him inside, saying, "You must be the new help."**

"**No, I'm just here to ask some questions. I'm writing an article about the carnival," Dean said.**

"**What do you need to ask? We've got all the acts, tarot readers, knife throwers, acrobats, clowns," Cooper rattled them off.**

"**Actually, I was looking for an old time clown. He kind of looks like he's from the 80's, maybe older," Dean said.**

**Cooper looked at him for a moment, then he said, "I'm sorry, we don't have any old time clowns here, just the new ones."**

"**There were some problems you had with clowns in the 80's, or at least that's what some old articles said that I looked up about you," Dean said.**

"**Look, I don't care what kind of article you write, but the past is the past and it should be left that way," Cooper said.**

**Dean got up and started to leave, saying, "You're right, I'll let my publishers know that nothing like that will happen again."**

"**You better believe it," Cooper pointed out.**

**Before he left, Dean turned back to Cooper and said, "You know, my brother hated clowns."**

"**A lot of people do. I don't know why, they don't cause any harm," Cooper said.**

"**Yeah, that's what I used to tell him," Dean replied.**

**When he got outside, he saw a woman pass him with a gypsy gown on in blue, and she was covered in jewelry, with her curly red hair tied back. She had soft brown eyes, and she was looking distraught. There was the ghost of a man behind her, and he was talking to her but she wasn't hearing him. The man was saying, "I'm sorry! Please listen to me, Rita!"**

**Dean saw the woman go into a trailer not far from him, and the man remained outside. Dean went up to him and asked, "What's going on?"**

"**She won't listen to me! I just want to tell her I'm sorry!" he said.**

"**I'll let her know for you," Dean replied.**

"**Thanks, that would be really great. What do I do now?" he asked.**

"**There should be a light somewhere. Go to it," Dean answered.**

**The man looked around, and near the Ferris Wheel, he said, "There it is."**

**He went to it, while Dean went inside of the trailer. It was the tarot trailer, complete with the crystal ball on the table, the last place he wanted to be. He sat down across from the woman, and she wiped her eyes, saying, "Would you like your palm read?"**

**She took his palm in her hands, but Dean told her, "No, I was just wondering what was wrong. You seem upset."**

**She looked up at him, and although at first she was reluctant, she seemed to warm up to him in moments, as though his face was something she needed to see. She asked him, "Could I tell you a secret?"**

"**Absolutely," Dean answered.**

"**I'm pregnant, and the man who gave me this gift, he's dead. He left me with debts to pay, enemies, and everything that he had done bad in his life. I don't know what to do anymore," she replied.**

**Dean looked into her eyes, then he knew what he had to say. He told her, "I think things will be better for you in time. You just wait."**

**She laughed a little, but the words seemed to comfort her. She smiled, then she looked down at his palm and her face became distraught again. She whispered, "Sam."**

"**What?" Dean asked.**

"**You should leave now," she said, releasing his hand.**

"**But what about..." Dean began.**

"**No, you should leave now," she answered.**

**Dean got out of the trailer, not understanding what happened. Herb was waiting for him, and he said, "You've been here ten minutes, and already you've pissed two people off."**

"**Don't start with me, I'm trying my best," Dean began.**

**He looked up and he noticed a little girl taking the hand of a clown that was dressed in old time clothes. He started for the clown, and Herb followed him, saying, "Wait for me!"**

**Dean ran into the maze, and when he got inside, he realized what a mistake it was. There were mirrors everywhere, and it was very confusing. He started walking, calling out, "Where are you demon?"**

**He thought he saw the little girl in one of the mirrors, so he ran in that direction, but he lost her. He could hear the wicked laughing of a clown, and he knew that the clown was nearby. He looked around, then he thought he saw Sam in another mirror. He went in that direction, asking, "Sam?"**

**He almost ran into the mirror, then he turned around and saw John in another mirror. He ran toward it, saying, "Dad?"**

**The mirror shattered before he could get to it, then when he turned around every mirror was of Sam or John. Dean became confused, ready to cry out to no one that he wasn't understanding, when he thought he saw the clown pass by one of the mirrors. He went in that direction, and found a curtain to a back room. He went through the curtain, but what he found was Herb against the far wall, and the little girl standing next to Sedona. The clown was on Sedona, as though he were taking something from her. She looked very sick, and the wound on her stomach from earlier looked much more serious. Dean went to the clown and shoved him off of Sedona. Herb just stared at Sedona, while she handed Dean a brass knife and said, "Kill him with this."**

**Dean went toward the clown, but the clown clawed him across the face. The claw marks healed in seconds, then Dean put up the knife. The little girl screamed as Dean stabbed the knife into the clown. The clown shriveled up into a charred mess, then he fell to the ground. The little girl started to cry, so Dean went to her and picked her up in his arms, then he took her to the exit door and opened it, saying, "Go find your mom."**

**She ran out the exit, then he came back to Sedona. She looked sick, some of her veins black as night. She put her hand on the clown, and a black light came out of him and into her hand. Dean started to pick her up in his arms, but Herb warned him, "Don't Dean."**

"**Why not?" Dean asked.**

"**We don't deal with her kind," Herb answered.**

**Dean didn't listen to him. Instead, he carried her out the door and to his car, then he brought her to a nearby motel. He asked her, "What do you need?"**

"**Just a place to rest for the night," Sedona answered.**

**He carried her into the motel room and set her down on the first bed, then he went to the bathroom to look for medicine. He found some alcohol in the bathroom, so he took it and started back to her. He thought he saw something in the mirror, so he turned to look at it, but nothing was there. He went back to the room and put some alcohol on a pad and began wiping the wound. Sedona flinched, but didn't cry out. He cleaned up the wound, but he wasn't sure if it was doing anything. He remembered his dad's journal was still in the car, so he went outside to get it. There he saw Charlie by his car. Dean said, "I don't have time to deal with you right now."**

"**Dean, you shouldn't be helping her," Charlie began.**

"**Why not?" Dean asked.**

"**She's a different kind of angel," Charlie answered.**

"**I don't care, I'm going to help her," Dean said.**

"**You don't know what you're doing," Charlie replied.**

"**Look, I don't want to..." Dean turned to argue, but Charlie was gone.**

**He just went back to the room, ready to save at least one person in all of this. No matter what was happening to him, he was going to make things right.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jaded

**3: Jaded**

**Dean dreamed that morning of Sam. Dean kept running toward him, but he could never get close enough to reach out to him. Sam didn't look distraught, but more like he was concerned for Dean. Finally Dean got close enough to ask, "You alright, Sammy?"**

"**Dean, don't worry about me, there are other things that you need to watch out for," Sam said.**

"**No, Sam, I need to make sure you're alright," Dean argued.**

**Jess appeared next to Sam and wrapped her arms around him. They looked like the perfect couple together. He saw John appear beside them, then John said, "Dean, look out."**

**Dean opened his eyes and realized he was back in the motel room. The door to the bathroom was closed, and he could hear the sound of the shower. He looked over to the other bed, and Sedona wasn't there. Dean got up, thinking to himself about how he could be very sinister and invite himself into the bathroom, but when he reached for the door, he thought the better of it. Spending a year chasing demons with Sam had taught him that some women would rather hit him over the head with a blunt object than let him into their shower, so he went to the table and started to undress. **

**He took off his shorts and stood naked in the room, looking for a clean pair of pants. One thing about demon hunting was that there wasn't much time to wash clothes. He rummaged through his bag, not paying attention to the room around him. He heard a noise behind him, and he turned around, but no one was there. When he turned back, the wall in front of him became crushed as a man jumped through it and grabbed onto Dean. He saw a whir of a red leather suit, and the man was very muscular, almost crushing Dean with his strength. Dean managed to free his right arm and he punched the man back, then when he got up, ready to fight him. The man pushed Dean into the wall and held him up by his neck. Dean couldn't breathe, but he felt that didn't matter much, since he was unable to die.**

**The door to the bathroom opened slightly, and both men stopped to look. It suddenly burst open, and another man shoved Sedona out onto the bed. She too was naked and wet from the shower that she had been disturbed from taking. The man looked similar to the one holding Dean. She kicked the man in the face, then she pushed herself back up to her feet and her white wings spread out wide from her back. She looked at the man holding Dean, and there was a sign of recognition on her face. The man let go of Dean and said, "Time to go, Remus."**

**They started out the door, so Sedona got under Dean's pillow and took the knife from it, then she held it up, ready to fight as she said, "What the hell are you doing here, Randall?"**

**The man who had held Dean against the wall, now named Randall, turned to look at her, brushing his hand through his dark hair. His brown eyes seemed to snicker as he said, "There's no need to fight. We were just checking things out."**

**He walked out the door before they could argue any further. Sedona relaxed, then she looked at Dean. He was watching her as well, and they were both undressed. She asked him angrily, "What?"**

"**Nothing, it's just...you look better," Dean answered.**

**She got down off the bed and went back to the bathroom, saying, "I can't say the same for you."**

* * *

**They sat in a diner for breakfast, barely speaking a word to each other through most of it. Dean watched Sedona for a long time, then he asked, "Isn't there something you should tell me?"**

"**Like what?" Sedona asked, unamused.**

"**Like where are you from? Who are you? What brought you here? What was with that Randall guy in the motel?" Dean asked.**

"**It doesn't matter, Dean, just don't worry about it," Sedona answered.**

"**You know I'm going to keep asking you until you tell me," Dean said.**

"**Fine. I was a waitress once," Sedona replied.**

**Dean thought about that for a moment, then he said, "Well, that's something. A waitress, huh?"**

**Sedona looked up at him, seeing that he really was interested in hearing more, then she put her fork down and sat back in her seat, saying, "You really don't know who I am, do you?"**

"**Well, I've hunted demons all my life, and you don't look like one of them," Dean said jokingly.**

**Sedona looked at him more seriously, then she got up to leave, saying, "I think I should go now."**

"**Wait," Dean got up to follow her.**

**When they got outside, he continued, saying, "Please don't leave. I'm sorry I upset you, alright. I need someone to talk to when I'm going on these hunts. I spent my life hunting for demons with my father, then with my brother, and now they're gone. Would you please just come with me, be a companion on the long road? No friendships, no commitments, just talking."**

**Sedona stared at him for a moment, then she said, "No, Dean. You don't want to get to know me. Forget about me."**

**Dean started to argue, but Sedona had already produced wings and she was flying away from him in no time. He thought about chasing after her, but there were other things to worry about. He got into the Mustang and thought about what happened, then he heard his cell phone ring. Dean answered it, asking, "Hello?"**

"**This is Ash, your demon expert," the voice on the other end said.**

"**What do you have for me?" Dean asked.**

"**Looks like your demon is in hiding right now, but I've got everything set up to find him. If he makes a move, I'll let you know. For right now, there's another case that you might want to look into. It's a doozy," Ash explained.**

"**What's it about?" Dean asked.**

"**The ice man legend. A person who can control the freezing temperatures. I think you'll enjoy this one," Ash answered.**

"**Give me a location and I'll check it out," Dean said.**

* * *

**Dean got to the home of the supposed ice man in less than four hours, reaching Springfield, Illinois in less time than he believed. He started up to the door of the house, not thinking that there would be much to say except, "Do you control ice?"**

**Charlie's voice said from behind him, "Dean, there is much work to do."**

**Dean turned to look at him and said, "I have some work to do here."**

"**Of course you do, but there are souls that are in need of you," Charlie replied.**

**He handed Dean a picture. Dean looked at it, and he saw a little girl, no more than 6, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He said to Charlie, "I will not let this girl die by the hands of a demon."**

"**I knew you wouldn't. That's why I gave you the picture too late," Charlie said.**

**Dean realized at that moment that the little girl was inside the house he was going into. He ran up to the house, opened the door and headed for the kitchen, where he felt she would be. She was there, but she was already encased in a block of ice, cutting off her oxygen. She was dead before he had even driven up to the house. Dean got down on his knees, feeling as though he had failed yet another soul. A voice next to him said, "I look scared."**

**He turned to see the soul of the little girl standing next to him, looking like her human form. She was watching herself encased in the block of ice, looking like it didn't really matter to her anymore. Dean asked her, "Are you afraid now?"**

"**No, I don't feel scared at all. Are you an angel?" she asked.**

"**Yes, I am," Dean answered.**

"**Where are your wings?" she asked.**

**Dean took off his jacket, and his black wings developed out of his back and spread wide. The little girl smiled and laughed, saying, "I knew you were an angel!"**

"**Are you ready to go home?" Dean asked.**

"**Yes," the little girl answered happily.**

**He took her by the hand, then he led her outside. By then, Charlie was gone, and no one was around. He saw a blue light near the road, then the light turned into a theme park. The little girl let go of his hand and ran toward the light, laughing all the way, as though it were the greatest thing she had ever seen. When she reached the light, they faded into nothing. Dean smiled, although deep inside he still felt broken. He didn't notice anyone was behind him until he felt the cold spray of ice around his wings. He fell to the ground from the weight of his wings encased in ice, unable to get back up. When he turned to see who had done such a thing, a woman was standing there. He became confused, saying, "I thought it was the ice man."**

"**People get that wrong a lot," she said, then she ran off toward the fields of corn across from her house. **

**Dean tried to get up, but wasn't doing well, so he sat there, waiting for someone to find him. It seemed like no one was coming, so he closed his eyes and thought about someone coming to help him. In moments, he heard a voice say, "Real sweet, jackass."**

**Dean opened his eyes and looked to one side of him, where Herb was standing. He scoffed at him and said, "What do you know."**

**Herb took out a blow torch and replied, "I know to carry one of these when facing an ice queen."**

"**Very funny, short stuff," Dean said.**

"**Hey, I'm the one with the blow torch, no short jokes," Herb replied.**

**He turned on the torch and melted down Dean's wings, until they were ready to fly again. When they were, Herb pointed toward the West and said, "She went that way. Better catch her before she hurts anyone else."**

"**I will," Dean started that way.**

"**Hey Dean, you alright?" Herb asked suddenly.**

**Dean looked back at him to see if he was serious, then he said, "I'm feeling good."**

"**That's good," Herb said, smiling back at him.**

**Dean thought it was a little awkward, but he started to fly away anyway, not taking any more time to think about what was going on. Once in the air, he spotted the ice queen fairly instantly, then he flew down in front of her and landed just before her. She stopped, almost running into him, then she tried to spray him with ice from her hands again. He moved out of the way to miss her, then she ran past him and out of the field to a lake nearby. She started to swim toward the middle of the lake, then she stopped, struggling in the water as though she couldn't swim. Dean couldn't believe it. He dove into the water after her, hoping that he could get her out before she drowned. **

**He grabbed onto her, but then she grabbed onto him and started dragging him under the water, completely panicking. In her panic, ice was forming from her hands and it was beginning to freeze the lake. Dean could feel his body temperature plummeting, but he struggled to try to help the woman anyway. He couldn't get her to the surface, and he was running out of air. The lake was getting colder, and Dean could feel himself losing feeling in his body. He thought he was going to freeze to death when he felt an arm grab him. He saw a woman's hand touch the ice queen's cheek, taking a black light into her hand, then she pulled Dean out of the water. He let go of the ice queen, not managing to keep his grip. The lake froze underneath him, encasing the ice queen in her own frozen tomb, as Dean felt himself flying through the air. He looked up and saw that Sedona was holding onto his arm with both her hands, taking him somewhere.**

**She brought him to a mansion on a hill, far away from society, then she brought him inside, letting him lean on her. There were pieces of ice across his stubble and eyelashes, and he felt like he was going to freeze to death. She brought him to a fire that was already made, then she set him down and started to take off his clothing. Dean smiled at her, regardless of his numb body and said, "This is not quite how I imagined us."**

"**Shut up and relax, Dean," Sedona replied.**

**She took off all his clothing, then she took off her own clothing, revealing a bra and underwear underneath. She got on top of him and held him close, trying to give him some of her body warmth. Dean continued to smile, feeling some heat for the moment. **


	4. Chapter 4: Prophecy

**4: Prophecy**

**Dean was out in the night sky, fighting against a pair of demons in an abandoned alley. He was using all of the martial arts moves that his father had taught him when he was young, and they seemed to be paying off, until a punch to the face sent him to the ground. Sedona was right behind him, jumping in front of the demon and touching his face, taking his soul from his body before Dean got up and took his shotgun of rock salt. He shot it at the demon, making a direct hit. The demon dissolved into ashes and disappeared on the ground. Sedona went for the next demon, taking his soul from his body before she took a knife from her belt and stabbed him in the neck with it. The demon threw his own knife, and it sliced across Sedona's face, nearly slicing open her eye. It healed in seconds, but the demon did not heal, and he faded into ashes, then disappeared on the ground.**

"**You did well this time, but you need a better gun," Sedona told Dean.**

"**When you find a better one, you let me know," Dean said.**

"**It's unfortunate that the girl couldn't be saved," Sedona replied, referring to the dead female on the ground.**

**Dean went up to her and took her soul from her body, letting it fall into his palm. He said, "It gets to me sometimes."**

**There was a moment of silence, then Sedona said, "Why don't we go out together and have some fun?"**

"**You mean like a date?" Dean asked.**

"**If I wanted to go on a date, I would pick someone better than you," Sedona answered.**

"**Alright, then it's a friendly get together," Dean said.**

**Sedona led him to a door in a back alley. They went in it, and they found themselves in the basement of an underground club. Dean knew this club was different when he saw that some of the people had wings, while others had shining eyes or distorted skin. Some of the men were kissing one another, while the women were dancing erotically with each other. Dean didn't mind it, but he felt a little noticeable compared to everyone else. It was as though he didn't belong there. Sedona led him to the dance floor and began dancing with him, getting closer to him with each step. He didn't mind that at all. **

**They were enjoying one another a little too much when a dark skinned muscular man stepped up to them. He had a bald head, and he wore only a pair of jeans, exposing his worked out chest. He said in a deep voice, "Sedona, he shouldn't be here."**

"**I invited him, so he can stay," Sedona said.**

"**He can't be here," the man started again.**

"**If no one wants him here, then let them tell me," Sedona finished him off.**

**No one said a word, so Sedona continued dancing, running up and down Dean's body with her own. Dean was liking it, but he was also uncomfortable from the glares that he was getting. Suddenly, the door to the back room opened, and out stepped another man. He wore medieval looking clothing, and he had short black hair with haunting blue eyes. He was very handsome, with a muscular upper body, but his fingernails were long, almost claw like, and some of his teeth were sharpened down to points. He walked up to Sedona and asked, "What is he doing here?"**

"**Why don't you ask me? I'm standing right here," Dean said.**

**The man looked at him as though he were nothing, then he asked, "Alright, who are you?"**

"**You first," Dean answered.**

"**I am Ethan, and I own this club," he said.**

"**I'm Ted Baxter," Dean lied.**

**Sedona broke his lie, saying, "He's Dean Winchester."**

"**Winchester, like the one who watched his family die by the hands of a demon he can't even find?" Ethan smiled.**

"**If you want to start something, I'll kick your ass right here," Dean was ready for a fight.**

**Sedona took Dean by the hand, saying, "Let's just go."**

"**Sedona! Come here!" Ethan held out his hand to her.**

**She let go of Dean and yelled, "If you think I'm going to obey you like one of your mistresses, you can go fu..."**

**As though something had overtaken her, Sedona sank back, her eyes becoming lost in reason. Dean watched as Sedona began to fade in and out, expressions projecting from her face of sadness, fear and anger, as though there were two of her. Then the projections sank back into her face, and she was fine again. Ethan came up to her, putting his hands on her face as he asked, "What did you see?"**

"**Nothing," Sedona said, seemingly out of it.**

"**Let me take your pain," Ethan said, almost kissing her.**

**She pulled away from him, then she started out the door. Dean followed her, asking once they were outside, "What was that?"**

"**Nothing. Just forget it," Sedona answered.**

"**I won't just forget about it now tell me!" Dean argued.**

**Sedona spread her wings and flew away from him once again. He thought about letting her go, but after what he saw, he didn't want to just forget about it. He spread his own wings and flew into the sky, following after her. Once in flight, he could not catch sight of her, so he flew around looking for her. In his flight, he saw something in the distance also in flight, so he went toward it. He didn't see what it was until he was very close to it, then he realized the object was the size of a human, but had some kind of moth like wings and the body of a feathered monster. The creature sped past Dean, almost hitting him, and Dean got out of the way just in time.**

**He followed the creature, trailing it to an old back road, where a car was going along in the night. Dean got close to the creature, but then it sped up again, flying much faster than he was. The creature got on top of the car, and the girl inside of it started to freak out. She lost control, and the car rolled along the road, crushing the creature several times before he let go of the car and lay dead on the road. Dean came down where the car landed, then he pulled off the driver's side door and looked inside. The girl was still alive, but shaking and afraid. He pulled off the seat belt and helped her out, her brunette hair falling in front of her face. She had some minor cuts and scrapes, but nothing too bad. She grabbed onto him and said, "Thank you so much! You saved me!"**

**Dean let her hug him, then he looked onto the road. He saw the creature get up as though it was completely unhurt, then it spread its wings and flew into the night sky. The girl hadn't even noticed, still holding onto Dean.  
**

* * *

**The next morning, Dean called up Ellen, explaining to her, "I saw some kind of a creature, maybe a demon, with the wings of a moth. He was in a car accident and he got up and flew away like it was nothing."**

"**You're in the location of the legendary Mothman. He's been around for about 50 years, usually coming upon cars and scaring people. He's never done much damage, although some accuse him of causing deaths because of the car accidents that happened due to him," Ellen explained.**

"**I think I'm going to check it out, just to be on the safe side," Dean said.**

"**I need to ask you something first Dean," Ellen replied.**

"**What's that?" Dean asked.**

"**Who are you really?" Ellen asked.**

**Dean was confused. "What do you mean?"**

"**I have reports here that say Dean Winchester died in Missouri a year ago, and I have more reports saying that Sam and John Winchester were killed nearly a month ago in a car accident. Just tell me who you really are and we'll get back to business," Ellen said.**

"**I am Dean Winchester, it's just a long story," Dean said.**

"**I've got time," Ellen replied.**

"**I can't really tell you, it sounds ridiculous," Dean said.**

"**Try me," Ellen replied.**

"**Alright, there was a shape shifter that took on my image, so I shot him and claimed that Dean Winchester died. Then I was turned into an angel of death after the car accident, where John and Sam were killed," Dean said.**

**There was a pause, then Ellen said, "Let me know what you find out about the Mothman, Dean."**

"**Aren't you surprised?" Dean asked.**

"**Not really. In this business, nothing is out of the ordinary," Ellen answered.**

**When Dean hung up the phone, he found a motel where he could stay and work on researching the Mothman. He worked on his laptop, finding a good site on legends that he could look into. He looked over the names, found the Mothman and researched some of the characteristics. There wasn't much, except that the Mothman was mostly seem by people while driving or walking. There were no indications that he did kill at all, but Dean though it would be best to check it out. The coroner wouldn't exactly put "killed by the Mothman" as the cause of death.**

**He was about to close the window when he noticed a legend at the end of the page that said in bold letters THE LEGEND OF SEDONA. He clicked on it, just to take a look, and then he read what it said:**

**THE LEGEND OF SEDONA**

**In ancient times, Sedona was the sister of Pandora. When Pandora unleashed evil unto the world, Sedona witnessed the event and tried to save her sister. Pandora killed herself because of the guilt that she felt, so Sedona made a deal with Lucifer that she would take her sister's place, if Pandora's soul could be freed. Sedona was forced to become an angel to the devil, taking the tortured and damaged souls of the evil that roams the world. Damned to an eternity on Earth, Sedona only longs to be reunited with her sister, but because of her pact with Lucifer, she can never see her sister again. It is written th**

**Dean heard a knock at the door that caused him to look up from the computer. He asked, "Who is it?"**

"**I thought you would want some coffee," came Charlie's voice from the other side of the door.**

**Dean put the laptop down and said, "Come in."**

**Charlie came in and put some coffee on the table, but Dean didn't take it. Charlie asked, "Are you working on another case?"**

"**Yeah. So what?" Dean asked.**

"**There is a victim that you will need to take care of," Charlie answered.**

**He handed Dean a picture, and Dean became angry, saying, "This is the girl I just saved last night!"**

"**Apparently she won't be saved tonight," Charlie replied.**

**Dean put the picture down and got up, saying, "Tell someone else to do it! I'm not going back and taking the soul of someone I helped!"**

"**There is no one else, Dean. She was assigned to you," Charlie said.**

**Dean was still angry, but he knew that he wasn't going to get out of it.  
**

* * *

**That night, Dean centered on the location of the girl and went up to her door. She opened it, smiling broadly when she saw him. She told him, "Please come in! I am so grateful you saved me today!"**

"**Oh, it was nothing really," Dean replied.**

**She led him to the living room, where a fire was brewing in the fireplace. There were pictures on the mantle, and Dean went to look at them. Most of them were of the girl and a man, most likely her brother. Dean asked her, "Is that your brother?"**

"**Yes, that's Michael. I'm Winnie, by the way," she shook his hand.**

"**Do you spend time with your brother?" Dean asked.**

"**No, we don't talk that much anymore. Creative differences, I guess," Winnie smiled.**

"**It's good to talk to your brother. You never know when he'll be gone," Dean said.**

**Her smile faded, and Dean realized that he was sounding a little strange. He went on to say, "So are you alright after last night?"**

"**Yes, I think so. I just don't know what happened. I thought I saw something, and then the car started rolling," she said.**

**Suddenly, the power went out and the room went dark, except for the fire. Winnie looked around, then she said, "That's strange."**

**Dean saw the Mothman behind her before she did. He pushed her out of the way, saying, "Look out!"**

**Winnie fell to the floor, and the Mothman grabbed Dean, slamming his skull into the fireplace mantle. He heard his skull crush under the pressure, then it healed in an instant. Dean punched the Mothman in what he thought was the face, then he kicked the Mothman back against the wall. Again, the Mothman came at him, pushing him up through the ceiling. Dean went through the ceiling into the bedroom, then he went back through the ceiling and fell near the fireplace. Some of the pieces of wood blew out on impact, catching the carpet on fire. Dean shouted at Winnie, "Get out of here!"**

**She got up to run, but she tripped on the carpet and hit her head against the table, passing out on the ground. Dean went for her, but the Mothman got in his way, pushing him back against the wall. The Mothman took his hand and pushed it against the fire, so Dean felt the burning pain of it. His hand healed instantly, and he pushed the Mothman away from him. The Mothman ran to the door and opened it, going outside before he flew away. Dean was going to go after him, but he knew that he had a soul to take. He went back inside and found Winnie, taking her soul into his hand. She had died not from the blow to the head, but from the smoke due to the fire. He heard the sound of police sirens outside, so Dean went out the back.**

**When he got back to his motel, Dean opened the door to find a gun on the table. It was a new shotgun, a very nice one at that. He picked it up and saw a note by it that said: This is a shotgun. He knew it was from Sedona. He put it down and started to take his jacket off, then he noticed his laptop was open and there was a window saying 1 NEW MESSSAGE. He wondered why that was, saying to himself, "Only Sam and dad knew about this address."**

**He clicked on the link, and it opened a message that said:**

**From: Sam Winchester**

**To: Dean Winchester**

**Subject: (no subject)**

**Date: Oct 2006**

**SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHEKNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS **

**It just said it over and over, all the way through the screen. Dean didn't know what to make of it. Not only did the message say it was from Sam, but it was saying something about someone who knew something. This was getting stranger and stranger.**


	5. Chapter 5: More To Bear

**5: More to Bear**

**Dean was dreaming that he was in a palace, surrounding by hundreds of different women. They were all dressed in skimpy outfits, and they were all slaves to him. They pined over him, giving him everything he wanted, while he just sat there and did nothing. One of them said, "You can do whatever you want here, Dean. Isn't that what you want?"**

**He took a beer from her, seeing an endless amount of beer around the room, and he thought about that comment. Then he realized this was not everything he wanted, although it came pretty damn close. He saw Sedona come through the doorway, then she walked toward him, wearing nothing but a see through nightgown, pushing aside the girls around her. Some of the women started to fight her, so she head butted them, or kicked them, or punched them away from her, making her way to Dean. When she was in front of him, she put her foot into his chest and said to him, "Wake up!"**

**Dean woke up out of the dream, realizing that there was no one around him. He got out of bed, not totally awake, when he heard the door of the motel room open. There was a thick glass wall between the doorway and the bed, so Dean could only see the blurred image of what looked like Sam. Not remembering yet, he got up and started to say, "Sammy, you up this early? I wanted to..."**

**That's when Dean realized that Sam was dead. He turned around, still seeing the image behind the glass. He got a knife from the table and went to the glass, pressing himself up against it. Then he whirled around and checked to see who it was, but no one was there. Only the door stood open, as though whoever had been there had disappeared in a second.  
**

* * *

**Dean was driving down the road, going nowhere in particular, when he heard his cell phone ring. He thought it was strange, since only Sam and John were on his list of callers. He turned the phone on, and thinking it would be something strange, asked, "Hello?"  
**

"**How are you feeling today Dean?" asked Charlie.**

"**How did you get this number?" Dean asked.**

"**I have every piece of information on you, Dean. Do you know what today is?" Charlie asked.**

"**No, and I don't care," Dean replied.**

"**Oh, I think you would care if you knew what it was," Charlie said.**

"**What is it, then?" Dean asked.**

"**It's your first day off from the job. That means no souls to take today," Charlie answered.**

**Dean felt surprised. "I don't have to watch anyone die today?"**

"**That's right. Take your time off carefully, do what you need to do," Charlie said.**

**Dean didn't know what that meant, but he hung up the phone anyway. He was going to use this day to do something, but he didn't know what yet. That's when Sedona jumped on the hood of his car while he was still driving. Dean slammed on the brakes, whirling the car the opposite way until it came to a halt. Sedona laughed and asked, "Did I scare you?"**

**She got into the car and handed Dean a folder, then she explained, "I think there might be something here for us. Vampires that don't hunt humans."**

"**Why would that be my problem?" Dean asked.**

"**They might know where the ones that hunt humans are," Sedona answered.**

"**Good point. What else is there?" Dean asked.**

"**It looks like another hunter is on the case. Gordon Walker, he is a bad ass who thinks that he has to destroy all the vampires in the world," Sedona answered.**

"**Think we could talk him into letting us join him?" Dean asked.**

"**Maybe. He's pretty hard core, I don't know if he'll listen," Sedona answered.**

**Dean pulled up to the house in question, where a dark skinned man was already standing outside the door with a weapon in his hand. Dean and Sedona got out, and the man yelled, "Get out of here!"**

"**Don't worry, I'm a hunter. I just wanted to see what was going on," Dean said.**

"**A hunter? This is my territory, back off," the man replied.**

"**You must be Gordon Walker. I'm Dean Winchester," Dean said.**

"**Winchester? Like John Winchester?" Gordon asked.**

"**He was my father," Dean answered.**

"**I'm sorry about his death, he was a good man," Gordon said.**

"**So will you let us join the hunt?" Dean asked.**

"**I don't have time to fill you in on what's happening. There are vampires in there and I'm taking them out," Gordon answered.**

"**Alright, but..." Dean started.**

**Suddenly, the door opened to the house and vampires came pouring out. The one that looked like the leader was a woman with black hair, and she pointed something at Dean that he had not seen before. It was a bright white arrow in a bow. He opened his mouth to say something, but she shot the arrow and it went into his chest. Instead of healing, it made him feel very sick, and Dean fell back onto the ground, passed out.  
**

* * *

**When he came to, he found himself tied down by some kind of bright white rope, that seemed to be draining him of power. Sedona was tied near the far wall to his left, and Gordon was tied down with regular rope a short way from him. The vampires were standing around watching them, but they had made no move to kill anyone. Dean asked the girl, "What is this?"**

"**It's not about you, angel of death. We need Sedona," she said.**

"**Who are you?" Sedona asked.**

"**I am Lenora, and I want something that you have," she said.**

"**What are you talking about?" Sedona asked.**

"**We want Pandora's box, and you know where it is hidden," Lenora said.**

**Dean realized at that moment that the legend he had read about earlier was real. Sedona told her, "I don't know where it is. It has been lost for thousands of years."**

"**It must be hard, not being able to see your sister again. Risking your own soul to save hers," Lenora went on.**

"**You aren't going to get me to tell you, so you can just stop now," Sedona said.**

"**What if we could bring your sister back in human form? What if we could let you see her one last time?" Lenora asked.**

"**I will see her again, if I do as I am told," Sedona said.**

"**We can change that," Lenora replied.**

**She took a vial from a chest on the table, then she took the top off and spilled two drops on the floor. The room began to shake violently as a yellow light came out of the floor and developed in to a young woman with long blond hair and a face covered in dirt and tears. She was one of the most beautiful women Dean had ever seen, wearing a tattered white dress and looking so sad. She turned to Sedona and asked, "Sedi? Is that you?"**

"**You really expect me to believe that is Pandora?" Sedona asked.**

"**It isn't completely her. After releasing evil unto the world, her body and spirit were damaged greatly. This is the better part of her, but it is still Pandora," Lenora said.**

**Pandora went to Sedona and began speaking to her in another language. Sedona spoke back to her, but still seemed unimpressed. Pandora started to hug her, and Sedona tried to get away, saying, "Don't."**

**Pandora hugged her close, saying, "I missed you so much!"**

**Sedona looked at Lenora and said, "Stop this. I will not tell you anything."**

**Pandora looked up at Sedona, then she kissed her lips. It was a long, sensual kiss, after being unable to see each other for thousands of years. When Pandora pulled away, Sedona realized it really was her. She looked at Lenora and asked, "What have you done?"**

**Suddenly the front door burst open, and the room became encased in flame. Gordon burned up in seconds, as did the vampires, all except Lenora, who jumped through the window and took off. Sedona told Pandora, "Free me."**

**Pandora untied the white ropes that were holding her, and Sedona got up to face the flames. Dean could feel his skin burning off and then healing back on, only to be burned again. It was an intense pain, like nothing he had ever felt before. Sedona stood up and waited, until the flames turned into a dark figure of a man, without a face, without a name. He walked up to Sedona, looking like an evil that Dean had never fathomed before. He spoke to her in a dark language, but Dean seemed to understand it. The evil said, "She is mine."**

"**You promised you would take care of her, as long as I reign as your queen," Sedona replied.**

**Dean didn't know what that meant, but he felt it was something terribly wrong. The evil continued, "I shall take her, but this incident has added another million years to your service."**

"**I know," Sedona said, not complaining.**

**The beast reached out its evil hand to Pandora, and she took it, looking at Sedona with fear in her eyes. Sedona told her, "It'll be alright. We'll see each other again."**

**Pandora was engulfed by the evil, then it faded away, and Sedona fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. The white ropes had burned away, and Dean was able to go to her. He sat next to her, then she put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. She cried until there were no more tears, then she got up and started to leave. Dean asked, "Do you want me to help you?"**

"**No, I'm too dangerous for you," Sedona answered.**

"**Please, let me do something," Dean started.**

"**Forget about me, Dean," Sedona said once again.**

"**You know I can't do that," Dean replied.**

**She looked back at him and smiled, then she thought about it. Feeling weak, she told him, "You said you wanted someone to talk to. Could I be that person?" **

"**Absolutely," Dean replied.**

**They went back to the car, and Dean started driving down the road, letting Sedona ride in the passenger side with him.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dollman

**Chapter 6: The Dollman**

**Dean was driving down the road in the rain, the radio playing nothing, Sedona asleep in the back seat. It was dark outside, and he wasn't sure where he was going. Dean saw a man at the side of the road, and he though about stopping for him. He really didn't think it was fair that anyone should be out in the rain. He waited, and the man walked up to the car. Dean rolled down the driver's side window and asked, "You need a ride?"**

**The man kept his head down, not revealing his face. Dean asked once more, "You need a ride?"**

**The man looked up, and Dean saw it was Sam. He said to Dean, "The Dollman."**

**Dean woke up to find himself sitting in the car in the morning light. Sedona came up to the passenger side window and asked him, "You want some coffee?"**

**He realized she was holding coffee in her hands, so he said, "Alright."**

**She got into the car and handed him a cup, and he drank it down slowly, still remembering pieces of his dream. Sedona looked at him and asked, "What's wrong? You seem upset."**

"**I'm fine. I think I need to run an errand though, by myself," Dean said.**

"**Alright. I'll just find you later then," Sedona said, leaving the car.**

* * *

**Dean drove the short way to the site of Sam and John's graves, then he went up to the headstones and stared at them. He told Sam's headstone, "I'm right here, Sammy, just let me know what you want."**

**There was silence in the still autumn air. Dean waited a short while longer, hoping to see or hear something, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see an attractive young girl in a white dress, her skin pale. She asked him, "Who are you talking to?"**

"**No one," Dean answered.**

"**You know, sometimes it's hard to lose a loved one," she smiled at him.**

"**It can be. My name is Dean, by the way," he said.**

"**I'm Angela. I should be going, by boyfriend is waiting for me," she said, then she turned and left.**

**Dean watched her walk away for a few minutes, then he turned back to Sam's headstone. He asked, "Is that what you wanted me to see? Some pale chick in the middle of the cemetery?"**

**Dean happened to look over and he saw a tree in the center of the cemetery. It was an old, gnarled, menacing tree, unlike the other lively trees in other parts of the cemetery. Dean went over to the tree, surveying it a little. He looked down at the ground and saw that it looked like there was supposed to be a grave under the tree, but there was a hole in the ground, like someone had dug their way into it, or out of it for that matter. Dean leaned down and looked at the headstone, which said Angela Mason. He thought to himself about the Angela he just met, then he said, "I think I know where this is going."**

* * *

**Dean found Dr. Mason, Angela's father, fairly easily, and when he went up to the door and knocked, he checked the windows to make sure no one else was inside. Dr. Mason opened the door and asked with a solemn expression, "What?"**

"**Excuse me, sir, I'm a friend of Angela's, and I just wanted to ask you if you know anything about the night Angela died."**

"**No, please leave," Dr. Mason answered.**

"**I know this is hard for you, sir, but I really need to know what happened," Dean said.**

"**Please leave me alone. If you want answers, ask Neil, he was with her the night she died." Dr. Mason replied.**

**He closed the door on Dean, and Dean realized he wouldn't get far. He had already tracked Angela's boyfriend, the one she had mentioned, but he had been killed the night before, so there was only Neil to look into. Dean found Neil's house only a short way from Angela's home, and he knocked on the door. A young man answered it, asking, "Who are you?"**

"**I'm with the cable company. There was a power surge in the area and I've been checking houses to make sure that there was no damage done," Dean said.**

"**I'm sorry, I don't remember there being a power surge," Neil replied.**

"**Could I take a look at your electricity just to make sure?" Dean asked.**

"**Look, there really isn't anything wrong, I think you should leave," Neil answered.**

"**If I could just..." Dean started, but Neil shut the door on him.**

**Neil went back into his house, and into the basement, where Angela was waiting for him, along with several other pale skinned girls in white dresses. Angela asked, "Is he gone?"**

"**Yes, he's gone, and now you will all be part of my collection," Neil smiled.**

"**Does that mean we get to be like your other dolls?" one of the girls asked.**

"**Yes. They don't call me the Dollman for nothing," Neil answered.**

* * *

**Dean waited until nightfall, then he pulled up in front of Neil's house to check in on what was going on. He looked through the windows, waiting to see some sign of Angela. Soon, Sedona walked up to the car and asked, "Are you spying on someone?"**

"**I'm not spying, he might be a threat," Dean said.**

"**Right. Anyway, you could just burst in through the front door and catch him in the act. It might be easier than waiting for something to happen," Sedona replied.**

"**If I burst through the door and he's already hidden, he could call the police on me or something," Dean argued.**

"**Dean, people only see you when you let them. If you want to be invisible, go right ahead," Sedona said.**

**Dean had forgotten about that. He got out of the car, and imagined himself invisible to Neil. He went up to the door, then he opened it carefully, letting the wind catch it. Neil turned around in the chair he was sitting in, noticing the door, but not Dean. Angela and the other women were seated around Neil, and they too looked at the doorway. Neil got up to close it, saying, "Stupid wind."**

"**Are we going to become dolls today?" Angela asked.**

"**Of course. When the moon becomes full, you will all turn into porcelain dolls, and then you will be part of my collection forever," Neil said.**

**Dean hadn't realized how involved Neil was with the whole thing. He became even more interested when Angela said, "Thank you for allowing us to be part of your collection, Dollman."**

"**You are more than welcome, Angela," Neil replied.**

**Dean remembered what Sam had said, so he came up behind Neil and grabbed him. Neil struggled, not realizing where Dean was in the shadows. Sedona came from the back door, and threw a blade into the air. It cut off the heads of the three women at the table, letting them fall to the ground dead. Sedona came up to them and began taking their souls. Dean asked her, "What are you doing? They aren't demons."**

"**When they were brought back to life, their souls were replaced with a mimic. It imitates some of their characteristics, but it's not really human," Sedona said.**

**Neil broke from Dean's grasp, yelling, "What are you doing?"**

**He slipped on Angela's blood and fell, hitting the back of his head against the coffee table. He was dead before he even knew he had fallen. Sedona stood up and asked, "Are you supposed to take his soul?"**

"**No one told me to," Dean answered.**

"**Then who has his soul?" Sedona asked.**

"**I do," said Charlie from the corner.**

**Sedona became very quiet, while Charlie went over and took Neil's soul. He stood up, looked at Sedona carefully and said, "I told you not to get involved with Dean."**

"**I'm not involved, we just happen to be taking souls in the same situations," Sedona said, sounding slightly bitter.**

"**You know better than that, Sedona. It could be dangerous," Charlie said.**

"**She's not dangerous, I've spent plenty of time with her," Dean started.**

"**Dean, you don't understand," Charlie started.**

"**No, you don't understand. I'm tired of you telling me what to do. I can do what I want!" Dean said, then he left the room.**

**Sedona followed after him. They got into the car and Dean drove away, out onto an abandoned road. Sedona said to him after a long silence, "He's right, you shouldn't deal with me."**

"**Why the hell not?" Dean asked.**

"**Dean..." Sedona started.**

"**Just say it. I can take it," Dean said.**

"**I know where Sam is," Sedona replied.**

"**What?" Dean asked, turning to look at her.**

**He only looked away from the road for a second, but in that second, there was a flash of light, and then there was silence.**


	7. Chapter 7: What Could Have Been

**Chapter 7: What Could Have Been**

**Dean felt himself slip into nothing, the car around him disappearing, Sedona leaving his side. He was just standing in nothing, with his eyes closed, unable to open them. When he finally did open his eyes, he found himself standing in a while room, with a woman in front of him. She had short black hair and yellow eyes, and she looked pretty but unpleasant at the same time. She wore a flowing red and yellow dress, one that seemed to symbolize many things. Dean asked her, "Who are you?"**

"**I am the Reaper," she answered.**

"**What do you want with me?" Dean asked.**

"**It is not what I want from you, Dean. It is what I should've had from you," she answered.**

"**What does that mean?" Dean asked.**

"**You were supposed to be dead many times, yet you always got away. Last year, you were supposed to die of a damaged heart, yet a man healed you and killed another instead. Then you killed a shapeshifter that looked just like you, and now he lies in a grave with a headstone that bears your name. Only a month ago, you were in a car accident where your father and brother were killed, and yet you were taken from death by the hands of a fallen angel," she said.**

"**I must be lucky, I guess," Dean replied.**

"**Do you really think you can get away from death that easily? I invented movies like Final Destination to show you the consequences of getting out of my grasp!" the Reaper shouted.**

"**Sorry, haven't seen that one. I'm not much of a movie fan," Dean replied.**

**She became more serious, asking, "Do you think this is funny, Dean?"**

"**A little bit," he replied.**

"**You are fortunate. Your fate no longer lies in my hands. Neither does the fate of your brother Sam," she said.**

"**What about Sam?" Dean asked.**

"**He is in another world now, Dean. Your fates no longer lie in the hands of evil. They lie in the hands of God," she answered.**

**Dean paused, then he asked, "Were they serving bullshit at the Reaper convention this morning?"**

**She became angry, then Dean felt himself pulled back. When he was clear again, he found himself standing in the middle of the living room of a nice house. Sam was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, and Jess was next to him. There were two boys and a girl sitting on the floor playing, aged at about 6-years-old. A woman with long blond hair and blue eyes was on the phone in the kitchen next to the living room. She said to Dean, "Honey, there you are. Your parents are coming, you should check to see if they pulled up yet."**

**Dean looked at her and asked, "What?"**

"**Dean, I'm serious! Go check!" she said to him.**

**Dean turned to look back at Sam, asking, "Sammy?"**

**Sam looked up at him and smiled, answering, "You haven't called me that since we were kids."**

"**Is everything alright, Dean? You look upset," Jessica said.**

"**I'm uh..." Dean tried to get his bearings straight.**

**There was a knock at the front door nearby him, and the blond on the phone told him, "That's probably your parents. You better answer that."**

**Dean went to the doorway and opened it, and there stood John and Mary, looking happy and healthy. Mary hugged Dean, and it was like being able to feel his mother for the first time in years. John asked him, "Did you fix the lawn yet? I thought I told you to use the new fertilizer."**

"**What?" Dean asked, completely blown away.**

**Mary brushed his face, saying, "Honey, it's cute when you play dumb but now isn't really the time. Now where are my grandkids?"**

"**What?" Dean asked again.**

**Mary and John went to the living room, where the two boys and the girl ran up to him. Mary picked up the girl, saying, "Hello, Mary. You look beautiful today."**

"**Dean and Sam Jr!" John said, taking the two boys in each arm.**

**Dean didn't know what he was seeing. There were people standing in a beautiful living room, people that were supposed to be dead, people that he never even knew were alive. It was like he was living some kind of a dream. Sam stood up and went up to Dean, asking, "Are you alright?"**

"**This isn't right," Dean said.**

"**What do you mean? We came to celebrate the birthdays of the triplets!" Sam said, pointing at the kids.**

"**No, Sammy, this isn't right," Dean said.**

**Sam led him out to the back yard, where it was quiet, then he asked, "What are you talking about, Dean?"**

"**This isn't right. You're dead, dad's dead, mom's dead, Jess is dead, and I don't know who the hell that woman is in the kitchen! Where the hell did the kids come from and why do they have our names?" Dean asked.**

"**Dean, those are your children, and the woman in the kitchen is your wife, Sarah. You've been married to her for six years now. I've been married to Jessica for eight years, and mom and dad have been alive since long before you were born. There are no dead people in that house," Sam explained.**

"**No, this isn't right," Dean started.**

"**Are you having one of those mental breaks again? I could get your medication if you want," Sam said.**

"**No, Sammy! This isn't right! None of this is right!" Dean shouted.**

**Sam put his hands on Dean's shoulders and said, "Okay, I understand that you're upset, but there's nothing wrong with this situation. I don't know why you're getting all worked up, you should be happy that your triplets are six-years-old now."**

**Dean couldn't believe it. He burst out, "Sam, we are demon hunters because a demon killed mom, then he killed you and dad and I was turned into an angel of death."**

"**Dean, I don't know what you're talking about, but you're starting to freak me out," Sam said.**

"**Sedona, where is Sedona? She would know what I'm talking about," Dean said.**

"**She lives down the street, Dean. I thought you weren't talking to her after she married that doctor," Sam said.**

"**What?" Dean asked.**

"**Are you sure you're feeling okay? I could get you something if you need it," Sam said.**

**Dean started running down the street in the direction that Sam had pointed, hoping to find Sedona. He saw her standing outside of one of the other houses, arguing with another man. Dean ran up to her and asked, "Sedona?"**

"**Dean! I'm so glad you're here," Sedona said.**

**The man stepped in Dean's way, saying, "I don't think you should be talking to my wife anymore."**

"**That's what I keep telling you! I'm not your wife!" Sedona yelled.**

"**I'm going to call your therapist. Maybe he can sort this out," the man went into the house.**

**Sedona grabbed onto Dean, telling him, "I don't know what happened, but none of this is right! I'm married to a doctor living in a nice small town, and he doesn't know anything about demons or anything else!"**

"**I know. My family is alive, and I have a wife and three kids," Dean replied.**

"**What's going on, Dean?" Sedona asked.**

"**I don't know, I think it's some kind of a test," Dean said.**

"**A test for what?" Sedona asked.**

"**Did you see the Reaper before you came here?" Dean asked.**

"**No, but I was talking to a man who said he was an angel of God," Sedona answered.**

"**We need to find a way out of this reality before it turns bad," Dean said.**

"**What makes you think it will turn bad?" Sedona asked.**

"**That's how all the real fairy tales end," Dean answered.**

* * *

**Dean and Sedona went back to his house, where Sedona met everyone and they all seemed to be very kind to her. Dean pulled Sam aside and asked him, "What do you remember about the past few years?"**

"**I remember that you and I got married, you had kids, and Jess and I were planning a family as well. You got a job as a contractor, and I was working for a trucking company. Mom's going back to school to be a nurse, and dad is an inventor," Sam said.**

"**No, I want you to really think about this," Dean said.**

"**Dean, I'm thinking and I'm not seeing where you're getting at," Sam said.**

"**Think Sammy. You have to remember," Dean said.**

"**Dean, are you alright?" Sarah asked, walking up to him.**

"**No, I'm not alright," Dean replied.**

"**Dean, I think I know what's wrong," Sedona said.**

"**What?" Dean asked.**

**She walked up to Sarah and punched her in the face. At first, nothing happened and she just looked hurt, then Sarah's face started to change, becoming like that of a red skinned demon. Sedona grabbed Dean and shouted, "They're not real!"**

**They both started running outside, where the Impala was still in the driveway. Dean and Sedona ran into it, then Dean turned it on and drove out to the street. Sam ran out to the front lawn with John and asked, "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"**

"**Saving all of our asses," Dean said.**

**He drove down the road as fast as he could, then he asked, "Now what?"**

"**Now, we wake up," Sedona replied, pushing the steering wheel so that Dean was aiming for a tree.**

**He hit it, then everything went black again. When Dean woke up, he was back with Sedona driving down the road. He looked at her and asked, "Did you remember what happened?"**

"**Yes," Sedona answered.**

"**What do we do now?" Dean asked.**

"**I don't know, but I'm thinking that something is going terribly wrong," Sedona answered.**

"**What about Sam?" Dean asked.**

"**He's fine, trust me," Sedona answered.**


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Angel

**Chapter 8: Evil Angel**

**Dean was dreaming again, this time of Sedona. She was standing next to a puddle of water, which she seemed to be afraid of, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was down to her bra and underwear, and she looked so fearful. Sam was on the other side of the puddle, reaching out to her and saying, "Come to me."**

"**I can't!" Sedona shouted.**

"**Yes you can. Come to me," Sam said.**

"**I can't!" Sedona shouted again.**

"**You can do it, I know you can," Sam said.**

**Sedona finally jumped over the puddle and into his arms. Sam held her close, saying, "Now you're safe."**

**Then he took a knife and stabbed her in the back.**

**Dean woke up out of the dream, only to find Randall standing behind Sedona, who was asleep at the table of the motel room. Dean reached for his gun and pointed it at Randall, saying, "You get the hell away from her."**

"**Relax, hot shot, I'm not here to bother her," Randall said.**

**He tapped Sedona's shoulder, and she woke up saying, "Bubbles!"  
**

**She realized where she was and regrouped, then she saw Randall and asked, "What do you want?"**

"**I can't talk to you with him here," Randall said, pointing at Dean.**

"**If I can spend all night with him, he can stay," Sedona said.**

**Dean got a look on his face, seeing that Sedona was trying to make Randall jealous. It was working. He told her, "It's cute that you would make stupid jokes at a time like this!"**

"**It doesn't look like a bad time to me," Sedona said.**

"**Don't be stupid just because he's here," Randall said, looking at Dean.**

"**I'm standing right here, you could just say it to my face," Dean said.**

"**I could kill you in an instant, fallen angel," Randall replied.**

"**I would like to see you try," Dean said.**

"**Would you two just stop! What's the damn problem!" Sedona shouted.**

"**A piece of Pandora's soul was awakened again," Randall said.**

"**Yeah, I was there. I sent her where she belongs. So what?" Sedona asked.**

"**This changes everything," Randall answered.**

"**It changes nothing, Randall. Everything is still the same, just go back to what you were doing and get the hell out of here," Sedona said.**

**Randall stepped up to her and grabbed her by the arms, saying, "It doesn't matter how much you destroy yourself. Pandora is gone, she doesn't even remember you!"**

"**Then I'll just write her a note that says I don't care and you can march down to hell and give it to her, alright?" Sedona said.**

**He let go of her, saying, "You're a stupid girl."**

"**I've heard it before," Sedona replied.**

**He closed the door, and Sedona got up to head to the bathroom. Dean asked, "What was that about?"**

"**Something stupid," Sedona answered.**

**They were driving down the road, and Dean handed Sedona the file of their next case. She looked over it, then she asked, "Mind control? Are you sure we can interview someone who is that powerful?"**

"**That's what we're going to see," Dean replied.**

**He stopped the car in front of a house, where a man was lying dead on the ground. Dean got out of the car and went up to the man, taking his soul. Sedona asked, "You think that was the owner?"**

"**Yes," Dean replied.**

**They went up to the door and knocked on it, and a young man answered. He asked, "What the hell do you want?"**

"**We're with the survey network. We're here to ask you a few questions," Dean said.**

"**Come on in. Don't mind the body outside, it's a dummy," the boy said, not knowing that Sedona and Dean knew otherwise.**

**He let them sit down, then Dean asked, "So, what is it like, living out in the country?"**

"**It's great," the boy said, looking at Sedona.**

"**What's your name?" Dean asked.**

"**Brian," the boy answered.**

**Dean knew it was a lie, but he couldn't seem to keep himself from thinking it was the truth. Sedona suddenly took off her shirt, revealing her bra underneath as she said, "It's hot in here."**

"**I think you're right. Maybe you should take off your pants too," Brian said.**

**She took off her pants as well, revealing her underwear. Brian asked Dean, "What have you always wanted to know about her?"**

"**Well, I want to know who she really is and why she wants to stay away from me so bad," Dean said, unable to stop himself from telling the truth.**

**Brian sat back on the couch and looked at Sedona. She began to explain without control, "I'm a servant to the demon who killed Dean's family. When my sister Pandora unleashed evil onto the world, her soul was shattered into 8 pieces. He promised to find the pieces and keep her safe as long as I did everything he said, which meant taking the souls of other demons and killing them. I've been keeping it a secret from Dean this whole time."**

**Brian looked at Dean and asked, "How do you feel about that, Dean?"**

"**I'm really, really pissed," Dean said, still smiling among his pain.**

"**You know, I think I'm going to leave you two alone to do it while I hide your car, then I'm going to do it with Sedona, and then I'm going to have you two kill each other," Brian said.**

"**You know our names? How smart of you," Dean said.**

"**Yeah, I read your mind before you even got here," Brian replied.**

**He left out the front door, and Dean got up, taking off his clothes. He stripped down to his boxers, then he picked up Sedona and put her on the table. They were kissing, then Dean broke away from her and said, "I'm so angry with you right now."**

"**I know, I didn't want it to end this way," Sedona said.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked.**

"**I wanted to protect you," Sedona answered.**

**Brian walked back in the door and said, "I think that I want to have her first, before you, Dean."**

"**Okay," Dean said, getting off of Sedona.**

**She sat up, then she said to Brian before he even got his shirt off, "I forgot to say one thing."  
**

"**What's that?" Brian asked.**

**She spoke the name of an ancient evil, a name that was in a language that Dean seemed to understand. The cloud of black came through the door and burned Brian alive, dissolving him in seconds. A black figure came into the room, like that of a kind of evil that was far worse than Dean had ever imagined. He came to Sedona and asked, "How dare you disturb me?"**

"**I need you to do something," Sedona said.**

"**Take Dean's soul first, then I will do it," he replied.**

**Sedona looked at Dean, then Charlie appeared before he could. Dean's wings spread out from his back, and he could feel his powers peaking. Charlie said to the evil, "You can't hurt him, he's an angel of God."**

"**What the fu..." Dean started.**

**Then Sam and John appeared next to Charlie. The evil seemed to step back a little bit, then he said, "I killed you."**

"**Death isn't the end," John said.**

"**You can't stop me," the evil said.**

"**No, but she can," Sam pointed at Sedona.**

**She put her hand on the demon's face, and absorbed his soul. He stepped away from her, but she had already done what she needed. She looked at Sam and said, "Do it."**

**Sam held up the Colt, then he shot at Sedona before Dean could stop him. The bullet went into her head, then Sedona fell to the ground, the souls within her dissolving around her. The demon shouted, "You can't do this!"**

"**Yeah, we can, you stupid fuck," John said.**

**The demon was dissolving, and although he cried out in rage, he still became nothing in mere seconds. When he was gone, Dean asked, "What about Sedona?"**

"**Her sister's soul is free, now that the demon is gone," Sam said.**

**Dean turned to Sam and hugged him, then he hugged John. He asked, "What happens now?"**

"**We will pass on, but you have work to do," John said.**

"**What work? I want to go with you," Dean replied.**

"**There are other souls that need your help, more cases to do," Sam said.**

"**No, I want to go with you," Dean said.**

"**Dean, you are the last hope for many people out there. Don't waste it," John said.**

"**It's your choice, Dean. Do what you want," Charlie said.**

* * *

**A woman was walking down the alley, her house only moments away from her. She didn't think much of it, rummaging through her purse to see if there were keys in there. She thought she heard something behind her, so she turned around to find nothing there. When she turned back, a vampire jumped out of the darkness and bit into her neck, drinking her blood. Dean jumped down from above and took the soul from the woman's body, his wings forming on his back. The vampire shouted at him, "Her soul is mine, fallen angel!"**

"**Not this time, shithead," Dean said, then he took an ax and chopped off the vampire's head.**

**THE END**


End file.
